Hostage of Insanity
Note: this is an alternate ending This ending corresponds with the Universe of Blood and the Universe of Love. ---- Unlike the original ending, Mind doesn't accept the key from Dennim and doesn't die. She believes she shouldn't "run away from home" and cause her mother that kind of stress. Because of this decision, Mind stays locked up inside the house and her father's abuse continues. When Mind turns 18, she complains to Dennim that he's never been of any real help, while knowing about her and her father. She becomes angry till the point Dennim finds it necessary to reveal he's not a real being and requires her to perform a near-sacrifice in order for him to become alive and mingle with reality. While shocked by the news and hesitant to take such a risk, she becomes desperate enough to give him his wish. Dennim promises to revive her on time and for matters to be taken care of when she wakes up. While he doesn't specify, Mind trusts his abilities now that she learned he is a magical being. After Mind recovers and wakes up in her bedroom, she discovers that the house is empty and there's no sign of her parents. Outside her window she sees unfamiliar buildings surrounding her; and her once secluded home is suddenly part of a medieval-looking town. When she goes outside to explore, she immediately gets captured by the residents, who appear to know her. While they don't bother to give her the details, Mind is able to understand from their nervous rambling that they need her in order to blackmail Dennim, who has become an uncaring dictator during her years of comatosed absence. According to the villagers, he terrorizes humanity with a strict routine of demanding human sacrifice and constant threats of violence. Mind has trouble believing these claims, but her capturers don't care for her opinion. As expected, Dennim quickly shows up now that Mind has left her protected home and is in the hands of the villagers. But the blackmail has no effect and those who surround Mind suddenly suffer extreme internal bleeding and fall dead. Mind becomes frightened by the visual, but then learns from the reaction of the remaining residents that it is Dennim's doing. Mind, confused to see him act this way, shows her disgust at first, but Dennim politely invites her over to "his home" to listen to his reasoning. The upset Mind hesitantly accepts and Dennim transports her away from the ruckus. They reappear inside an unknown appartment, decorated in mainly black and red colours, looking out on a huge abandoned city. Dennim starts off arguing that all humans are the villain for not helping her when she was young, explaining why he's doing what he's doing. Mind says there's no reason for him to attack strangers and it isn't what she requested of him. He replies to have fulfilled her request long ago and killed her parents. Mind is shocked by his lazy way of solving her problems, with the death of her mother leaving her especially upset. Dennim replies that the woman was equally guilty for not believing her and letting the abuse continue. Mind ignores his statement and again outs her concern for his violent dictatorship. He explains to need human sacrifices in order to keep himself real and able to seek vengeance. He then tries to convince her this is humanity's just deserts and he's doing it for her, but Mind is not content with his excuse or his crooked morals. Dennim shrugs off her negative responses and then boldly suggests she should stay with him and let him take care of her, now that she woke up in a semi-apocalyptic world. Mind feels urged to blow up at him, but then realizes why he feels comfortable offering her this. She is clueless about what to do next and has no place to go. Dennim seems unwilling to repair society, and though she technically has the freedom to roam now that her parents are dead, she doesn't know how to have a future with people going after her or how to take care of herself. Because there's no certainty Dennim will change his ways if she puts on a more aggressive approach, and she has no idea how concerned he is with and for her, she feels cornered. Hoping it'll have a positive effect on the long run, she tells Dennim she's willing to accept his offer in exchange he'll better himself towards the people he decided to rule over. By asking him to become a fair leader, she hopes to one day convince him to abandon his kingdom and set everyone free. Dennim promises to "do what he can". They live their upcoming years together, similarly to how they used to, reestablishing their original friendship to a degree. Even though Mind knows that Dennim still does his own thing behind her back, she is unable to live by herself and needs his care. She unconsciously ends up becoming Dennim's prisoner because of her own uncertainty. After Dennim learns he is more powerful if Mind appreciates him, he tries to stay on her good side and lies about his treatment towards the outside world in order to keep his increased strength and use it to torture others. Category:Alternative endings Category:Bad endings Category:Medium written endings